Soul Innocence
by LookinAtLucky
Summary: Allen Walker has just been accepted into the Black Order as Exorcist, he sone will meet all of the Black Order's Exorcists including a mysterious French exorcist named Annette. Feeling drawn to her, Allen wonders what she hinds behind those icy blue eyes?
1. Chapter 1

(-I'm REALLY sorry if this is bad, this is my first story so…-)

All Characters of -Man © Katsura Hoshino

"So, your Allen Walker?" said Lavi.

The boy with white hair turned "Yes, nice to meet you. And you are?"

Lavi smiled, "Just called me Lavi! I heard Kanda pulled his sword on you out at the front gate!"

Allen gave a loud grunt, "Yeah! He was so rude to me and I just meet him!".

Lavi laughed, "Yeah, Kanda's like that to pretty much everyone." Allen turned to face Lavi with a look on his face like 'Are you kidding me?'. "Pretty much everyone? Who the hell does he not treat like that?" Allen said in a controlled demand.

Lavi pointed to Lenalee, "Annette." he said.

Allen was puzzled, "You mean Lenalee?"

Lavi shook his head, "The girl behind Lenalee, Annette Renard…Or I think in French she pronounces it Aneta? " Allen shifted his position to see a girl, she had black hair, her hair pulled back into something like a bun, with bangs to the sides of her face."Hey! Annette! Would you come over here?" Lavi called over to the girl. She turn, revealing her eyes, they were an eerie, light, icy, sky blue color. For a moment there eyes locked, her eyes showed no emotion what so ever. But Allen was unusually drawn to them.

She walked over, "Yes, Lavi, what do you need?" when she spook, she also revealed her French accent, it wasn't thick, but the way she pronounced English words only came from hours of practice. Allen turned to Lavi, but when he looked at him, for a moment, Allen thought he saw Lavi blush, but it was gone it a flash.

"This is Allen Walker. He just became an Exorcist. I thought I'd like to meet him. He kinda got in a fight with Kanda earlier too." Said Lavi, he tilted his head towards Allen, but held her gaze for a moment.

The girl looked over at Allen, stretched out her hand and gave a small smile. "Aneta Renard, or some pronounce it Annette, and Lavi calls me Ann, I don't mind what you call me as long as it's not insulting." Annette's voice was soft, and unwavering.

For a minute Allen stared, but he snapped back into focused soon enough to shake her hand, "Allen…Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." he said, but Annette only nodded slightly.

"Well, Lavi, Allen, I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go on to my room. Bye." Annette said, turning to walk away. "Wait, Ann! Can I come with you? I'm kinda tired too…" Lavi said jumping up to her side. Annette nodded, and started to walk, so did Lavi. Allen was left, by himself.

(-Next Day-)

Allen strolled out of the cafeteria after a nice meal, he was smiling and happy. But that all bleed away the moment he saw Kanda. He tried to walk by without eye contact, but that really didn't work out. Because Allen saw Kanda grunt the moment he saw him so Allen said, "Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything what so ever to you!"  
Kanda looked at him for a moment, "I don't need to waste me breath on you, Beansprout." he said in again, what was more like a grunt.

Allen was about to reply with an insult when he heard, "Please, if you want to fight. Don't do it in the hall." Allen and Kanda both turned to see Annette looking at them, very annoyed.

"Annette, this has nothing to do with you-" Kanda begin.

Annette cut him off, "It has to do with me if I find you to in the hall getting ready to fight while no one is around." She said, revealing more of her French accent, "So, can you please not fight? It's very annoying…" Her gaze shifted to Kanda, "Are you going to the training hall?"

Kanda didn't try to hold Annette's gaze, he turned and said, "Yeah, why?"

Annette walked up beside Kanda, "Because I going there too. I'll just walk with you then. Oh, Allen, do you need anything?" She turned to him, with a small smile.

Allen shook his head, "No thank you, I'm fine. You can go…and…um…train." Annette nodded walked away with Kanda to the training hall.

"Hi, Allen!" Another girl's voice sounded in his ear, it was Lenalee's this time.

"Oh, hi, Lenalee." Allen said to she in response.

She smiled at him, "Come on! Let's go! *giggle* Komui wants you!" Lenalee grabbed his hand and started off. Allen turned his head and closed his eyes, '_Oh, God. I hope I come back alive…_' Allen thought to himself.

Annette: Bonjour, reader. Please review Soul Innocence-Chapter One. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

(-Yay! Chapter #2!-)

All DGrayMan Characters © Katsura Hoshino

Allen Walker stared up at the ceiling of his room, deep in thought. Or, he was until Timcampy crawled all over his face. "Tim…what are you doing?" He grumbled. Tim pointed toward the door. "What? Is someone at the-" At that moment, there were two knocks that sounded at the door. Allen frowned, "Well, that answers my question…"

Allen got up off of his bed, and walked over to the door. He hadn't had any lights in his room at the time, so when Allen opened the door, he squinted and his eyes watered. "Y-yes?"

"Monsieur Walker?" Annette's familiar voice rang in Allen's ears.

Allen rubbed his eyes, "Hello, Ann, I mean Annette." He was about to let offer her into his room, but then he looked back into his room. Plates, forks, partially eaten food, chip bags, cups, and an unmade bed. "Um, Yes? What do you need?" He quietly asked, shutting his door.

"Kamui wants you, Lavi, and I to report to his office. I believe that Lavi is already there, and I offered to come and get you myself." Annette said flatly. "I'll wait out here till you're ready."

Allen didn't understand her till he looked down at himself. He was still in his bedclothes. "Oh, yes. Ha-ha." Allen then skirted back into his room.

(-Fifteen Minutes Later-)

"Okay, Timcampy, let's go." Said Allen, Timcampy then nestled himself on Allen's head. He opened the door, and just as Annette said she'd wait for him, she did.

"Are you ready now, Monsieur Walker?" Annette asked very politely.

Allen nodded, "Um, Annette, if you wish, you an just call me Allen." He said as they both started down the hall together toward Kamui's office.

"If that is what you wish me to call, I will." She replied politely. After she said that, they were both silent for the rest of the way.

(-Now in Kamui's Office-)

"What the hell took to you guys so long?" Lavi demanded as soon as they entered Kamui's office.

"Désolé. But, Allen had to get ready." Annette replied, she then sat down on the couch in front of Kamui's desk.

Lavi sat down as well, motioning Allen to sit down too. "Um, Ann, what does _Dez so play _mean?" He then asked Annette.

Annette looked away with annoyance; "It is not _Dez so play_ or what ever you said. It is désolé. And it means sorry in French."

"Alright, alright, stop the bickering," Kamui said in a dreary voice. "I'm sending you to Annette's home country. You are to find out what is killing the people of Gévaudan." Kamui slowly handed each of them a packet with the information about the task, Annette quietly looked over the packet.

"The Beast of Gévaudan has returned?" Annette said, more of her accent revealed itself as she pronounced the French and English words. "The Beast of Gévaudan was killed back in the mid-eighth century. It was killed by Jean Chastel and presented to the King Louis VX."

Kamui nodded, "Yes, but now the killings have started. And this time, not only is the creature attacking people in the forest, but in their homes as well." Kamui explained. "You are to be in the Paris HQ ASAP."

"With respect, may I ask why the Exorcists in Paris are not dealing with it on their own?" Ann asked with more enthusiasm.

Kamui looked at Annette directly, "Because, three of their exorcists have all ready been killed. And I believe that one of them was out of the country, but now once you three get there. You will assist him." Lavi, Annette, and Allen all nodded and then left to get ready.

(-Two Days Later-)

"So, what to you think about this? Annette?" Lavi asked intently, smiling all the while.

Annette, who was not even looking at Lavi answered, "I think it will hurt the pride of all the French. As it had in the eighth century, the world sees it as a failure the capture a simple wolf. But the French see it as a demon. I'm sure it's an Akuma of some sort." After she answered him, she pulled a book out of her side bag, more or less saying she has no intention of talking to him.

Lavi then turned his attention to Allen, "And what about you, Allen? You haven't said much since we left the HQ." Asked Lavi, who started to lean on him to get his attention.

"Stop, Lavi." Allen said, pushing Lavi off. He sighed, "Like Annette said, it's most likely some Akuma on a rampage. But, I do find it interesting that it was able to kill three exorcists-"

"They would never be sent together. That's how the French work the missions, they normally don't send exorcist in partners. Most of the time they send one finder and one exorcist." Annette explained, still looking down at her book, "So, they would be more vulnerable. Easier to kill."

Lavi looked at puzzled, "Why is that?" Lavi cocked his head like a dog. _Only for the effect. _Allen thought to himself.

Ann turned her head to look out the window of the train, "It was done for the fact, that fifty years ago, the French HQ could not even capture the Beast of Gévaudan. A mere farmer out did the French Order. This insulted their, our, pride. From then on, only extremely dangerous cases are more than one exorcist deployed, to make a point to the rest of the Order that the French are not to be taken lightly. From then on others HQ's have done the same. But, the French were the first to do so." Ann said these words with pride; she obviously loved her France. Then, she turned back to her book.

Lavi and Allen talked for a while after that. Waiting for the hours to pass by to get to Paris, France, the City in which Annette was born.

(-About Four Hours Later-)

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur." Annette said to the cab driver. She, then, closed the door and walked back to Allen and Lavi. "Do either of you know any French?"

"Parlez-vous Français? S'il vous plaît." Lavi said with enthusiasm.

Annette gave a 'You're really stupid, aren't you?' face. "You just said, 'Do you speak French? Please.'" She told Lavi.

Lavi looked puzzled, "Did I? I thought I said 'Do you speak French, Miss?'" Lavi replied.

Ann sighed, "No, you didn't. Allen? What about you?"

Allen gave an embarrassed smile. "Nope, I know about as much as Lavi."

"Whatever, I guess it was idiotic of me to asked you. Come on, let's get inside, I think it's going to rain." She then took her things, and walked up to the front door. Annette lifted her hand to knock, but the door opened before she had a chance.

"Bonjour, Dame Annette, comment avez-vous été ces dernières années?" A large man asked Annette.

Annette, whom didn't look interested in answering the question, did so anyway. "Bon, j'ai été très bonne. Et vous? Benoît monsieur?" She asked, or at least Allen thought she asked a question.

"Hey, Allen, do you understand them at all?" Lavi whispered in Allen's ear.

"Lavi, I said I don't know any French!" Allen whispered firmly back.

The large man looked intently at Allen and Lavi, "J'ai été bon aussi bien. Parlent-ils Français? Ou seulement en Anglais?" he asked, but Allen wasn't sure whom.

"Non, aucun d'eux parle Français. Vous devez être poli et de parler en Anglais." Ann said to the man. Closing her eyes she said, "Can we go in now? Can you not see that it will rain soon, Monsieur Benedict?"

"Yes, yes. Let us go in!" Mr. Benedict said in a jolly voice. "So, who are you two boys accompanying my Annie?" Both Lavi and Allen's heads jerked over at Mr. Benedict.

"Annette is your daughter?" They both asked simultaneously.

"No. Monsieur Benedict is no where near related to me." Annette interrupted, annoyance draped over her words.

A laugh came out of nowhere, and Lavi and Allen both looked around. "No, Annette, you may not be related to Mr. Benedict, but I know you wish you were!" Said a brown haired boy who came right out of the shadows of the hallway. _Is he British? His accent…_

"Michael, for your own safety, I think you should leave right now." Annette said coldly, turning to look at the boy. Michael laughed deviously.

"May I ask you who he is?" Allen asked Mr. Benedict.

Mr. Benedict just laughed, "He is Michael Clayworth. Probably the only person in the world that Annie gets in fights with, he was originally from Kilmarnock, England. I'm positive that they absolutely hate each other.


End file.
